Several processes for the production of dialkyl carbonates and diols from a reaction between a cyclic carbonate and an aliphatic monohydric alcohol have been proposed, but most of these proposals relate to a catalyst. As reaction systems, four systems have been proposed hitherto. These four reaction systems are used in a process for the production of dimethyl carbonate and ethylene glycol from ethylene carbonate and methanol, which is the most typical reaction example.
A first system is a completely batch reaction system in which ethylene carbonate, methanol and a catalyst are put into an autoclave, which is a batch reaction vessel, and reaction is carried out by holding for a predetermined reaction time under an applied temperature at a reaction temperature above the boiling point of methanol (see, for example, Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,858, Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S54-48715 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,676), Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S54-63023, Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S54-148726).
A second system is a system that uses an apparatus in which a distillation column is provided on top of a reaction vessel; ethylene carbonate, methanol and a catalyst are put into the reaction vessel, and reaction is made to proceed by heating to a predetermined temperature. With this system, to make up for methanol distilled off through azeotropy with the produced dimethyl carbonate, methanol is added to the reaction vessel continuously or in batches, but in any event with this system the reaction proceeds only in the reaction vessel, which is batch type, in which the catalyst, ethylene carbonate and methanol are present. The reaction is thus batch type, the reaction being carried out using a large excess of methanol under reflux taking a long time in a range of from 3 to over 20 hours (see, for example, Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S51-122025 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,884), Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S54-48716 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,032), Patent Document 11: U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,201).
A third system is a continuous reaction system in which a mixed solution of ethylene carbonate and methanol is continuously fed into a tubular reactor maintained at a predetermined reaction temperature, and a reaction mixture containing unreacted ethylene carbonate and methanol and dimethyl carbonate and ethylene glycol which are produced is continuously withdrawn in a liquid form from an outlet on the other side. Either of two processes is used depending on the form of the catalyst used. That is, there are a process in which a homogeneous catalyst is used, and is passed through the tubular reactor together with the mixed solution of ethylene carbonate and methanol, and then after the reaction the catalyst is separated out from the reaction mixture (see, for example, Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-41432 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,609), Patent Document 10: U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,518), and a process in which a heterogeneous catalyst fixed inside the tubular reactor is used (see, for example, Patent Document 8: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S63-238043, Patent Document 9: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S64-31737 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,041)). The reaction producing dimethyl carbonate and ethylene glycol through reaction between ethylene carbonate and methanol is an equilibrium reaction, and hence with this continuous flow reaction system using a tubular reactor, it is impossible to make the ethylene carbonate conversion higher than the equilibrium conversion determined by the composition ratio put in and the reaction temperature. For example, according to Example 1 in Patent Document 7 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S63-41432 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,609)), for a flow reaction at 130° C. using a starting material put in with a molar ratio of methanol/ethylene carbonate=4/1, the ethylene carbonate conversion is 25%. This means that a large amount of unreacted ethylene carbonate and methanol remaining in the reaction mixture must be separated out, recovered, and recirculated back into the reactor, and in actual fact, with the process of Patent Document 9 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S64-31737 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,041)), much equipment is used for such separation, purification, recovery, and recirculation.
A fourth system is a reactive distillation system first disclosed by the present inventors (see, for example, Patent Document 12: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H4-198141, Patent Document 13: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H4-230243, Patent Document 14: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-176061, Patent Document 15: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-183744, Patent Document 16: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-194435, Patent Document 17: International Publication No. WO97/23445 (corresponding to European Patent No. 0889025, U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,189), Patent Document 18: International Publication No. WO99/64382 (corresponding to European Patent No. 1086940, U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,638), Patent Document 19: International Publication No. WO00/51954 (corresponding to European Patent No. 1174406, U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,689), Patent Document 20: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-3.08804, Patent Document 21: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-131394), that is a continuous production process in which ethylene carbonate and methanol are each continuously fed into a multi-stage distillation column, and reaction is carried out in the presence of a catalyst in a plurality of stages in the distillation column, while dimethyl carbonate and ethylene glycol which are produced are separated off. Patent applications in which such a reactive distillation system is used have subsequently been filed by other companies (see, for example, Patent Document 22: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-213830 (corresponding to European Patent No. 0530615, U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,212), Patent Document 23: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H6-9507 (corresponding to European Patent No. 0569812, U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,118), Patent Document 24: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-119168 (corresponding to International Publication No. WO03/006418), Patent Document 25: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-300936, Patent Document 26: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-342209).
In this way, the processes proposed hitherto for producing the dialkyl carbonates and the diols from the cyclic carbonate and the aliphatic monohydric alcohol are the four systems:
(1) a completely batch reaction system;
(2) a batch reaction system using a reaction vessel having a distillation column provided on top thereof;
(3) a flowing liquid reaction system using a tubular reactor; and
(4) a reactive distillation system.
However, there have been problems with these as follows.
In the case of (1) and (3), the upper limit of the cyclic carbonate conversion is determined by the composition put in and the temperature, and hence the reaction cannot be carried out to completion, and thus the conversion is low. Moreover, in the case of (2), to make the cyclic carbonate conversion high, the produced dialkyl carbonate must be distilled off using a very large amount of the aliphatic monohydric alcohol, and a long reaction time is required. In the case of (4), the reaction can be made to proceed with a higher conversion than with (1), (2) or (3). However, processes of (4) proposed hitherto have related to producing the dialkyl carbonate and the diol either in small amounts or for a short period of time, and have not related to carrying out the production on an industrial scale stably for a prolonged period of time. That is, these processes have not attained the object of producing a dialkyl carbonate continuously in a large amount (e.g. not less than 2 ton/hr) stably for a prolonged period of time (e.g. not less than 1000 hours, preferably not less than 3000 hours, more preferably not less than 5000 hours).
For example, the maximum values of the height (H: cm), diameter (D: cm), and number of stages (n) of the reactive distillation column, the produced amount P (kg/hr) of dimethyl carbonate, and the continuous production time T (hr) in examples disclosed for the production of dimethyl carbonate (DMC) and ethylene glycol (EG) from ethylene carbonate and methanol are as in Table 1.
Table 1
TABLE 1PATENTDOCU-NO.MENTH: cmD: cmSTAGES: nP: kg/hrT: hr121002300.106400151605400.427NOTE 5161605400.473NOTE 5182004PACKING0.932NOTE 5COLUMN(Dixon)19NOTE 15600.275NOTE 520NOTE 15600.258NOTE 521NOTE 15600.258NOTE 5222503PACKING0.392NOTE 5COLUMN(Raschig)23NOTE 2NOTE 2NOTE 20.532NOTE 524NOTE 3NOTE 342NOTE 4NOTE 525NOTE 3NOTE 3303750NOTE 52620015PACKING0.313NOTE 5COLUMN(BX)NOTE 1:OLDERSHAW DISTILLATION COLUMN.NOTE 2:NO DESCRIPTION WHATSOEVER DEFINING DISTILLATION COLUMN.NOTE 3:ONLY DESCRIPTION DEFINING DISTILLATION COLUMN IS NUMBER OF STAGES.NOTE 4:NO DESCRIPTION WHATSOEVER OF PRODUCED AMOUNT.NOTE 5:NO DESCRIPTION WHATSOEVER REGARDING STABLE PRODUCTION FOR PROLONGED PERIOD OF TIME.
Note that Patent Document 25 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-300936) (paragraph 0060) describes that “The present example uses the same process flow as for the preferred mode shown in FIG. 1 described above, and was carried out with the object of operating a commercial scale apparatus for producing dimethyl carbonate and ethylene glycol through transesterification by a catalytic conversion reaction between ethylene carbonate and methanol. It should be noted that the following numerical values in the present example can be adequately used in the operation of an actual apparatus”, and as that example it is stated that 3750 kg/hr of dimethyl carbonate was specifically produced. The scale described in that example corresponds to an annual production of 30,000 tons or more, and hence this implies that at the time of the filing of the patent application for Patent Document 25 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-300936) (Apr. 9, 2002), operation of the world's first large scale commercial plant using this process had been carried out. However, even at the time of filing the present application, there is not the above fact at all. Moreover, in the example of Patent Document 25 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-300936), exactly the same value as the theoretically calculated value is stated for the produced amount of dimethyl carbonate, but the yield for ethylene glycol is approximately 85.6%, and the selectivity is approximately 88.4%, and hence it cannot really be said that a high yield and high selectivity have been attained. In particular, the low selectivity indicates that this process has a fatal drawback as an industrial production process. (Note also that Patent Document 25 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-300936) was deemed to have been withdrawn on Jul. 26, 2005 due to examination not having been requested).
With the reactive distillation method, there are very many causes of fluctuation such as composition variation due to reaction and composition variation due to distillation in the distillation column, and temperature variation and pressure variation in the column, and hence continuing stable operation for a prolonged period of time is accompanied by many difficulties, and in particular these difficulties are further increased in the case of handling large amounts. To continue mass production of the dialkyl carbonates and the diols using the reactive distillation method stably for a prolonged period of time while maintaining high yields and high selectivities for the dialkyl carbonates and the diols, the reactive distillation apparatus must be cleverly devised. However, the only description of continuous stable production for a prolonged period of time with the reactive distillation method proposed hitherto has been the 200 to 400 hours in Patent Document 12 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H4-198141) and Patent Document 13 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H4-230243).